Left Behind
by Homer1
Summary: College Students Left Behind-Please please..please.
1. Intro

Description   
  
  
  
  
  


This is a story about a group of college students who have been left behind in the rapture, and exist in the story line of the book series ( Left Behind). Some the characters will meet and will be in contact with some of the characters in the book series. No where in the books do these characters exist, however I have decided to have them meet at certain points for dramatic purposes. For those of you who read the book series. While these students are not part of the main Tribulation force in the books, they will know, and some will even be friends of the ones in the books. Think of this as a side story to the series. I will try to keep things concurrent to the story line of the book series, however, for artistic and dramatic purposes I may change a small event a bit. I promise not to change anything major though. 


	2. It Begins

Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
  


Jeff was on his way to the student center in a daze. He hade just taken a test in his hardest subject, math. His brain was fried and he felt like he had just been through World War III. He was looking forward to sitting in the student center, getting something to eat, and drink. He had just headed in the door when one of the religious fanatics that formed a club on campus came up to him preaching. Oh great he thought, I really am not in the mood for this. Jeff was not a atheist by any means. He did believe in a god and he did believe that Jesus was a person who lived in the area of Galilee. What he didn't believe was that he was the son of god or that he was even divine. To him Jesus was a man, a great man, but just a man. He was also highly intelligent, and was in tune with the spirit world. Jeff however, did not believe that he was some kind of deity, or a extension of God. To him God was something, or someone who existed a long time ago and then vanished. Jeff tried to avoid a confrontation with this guy, not really feeling up to debating religious philosophy. As Jeff got closer to the guy, he saw his opportunity. The religious fanatic was engaged in a debate with someone else. Jeff tried to slip by him as quickly and silently as possible. It looked like he had succeeded when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jeff sighed and then turned around to face the religious nut. "The rapture of Jesus' church is at hand. Will you be one of the ones who are taken, or will you be left behind?" " I will be where I am everyday, right here at school" Jeff said a bit sarcastically. " Come to Jesus and yee shall be saved. He wishes non shall parish. Repent and be saved". " No thanks" Jeff replied moving away. As he got a few feet away he turned back and said, " If I want a saving, I will go to K-Mart." " You will regret your stubbornness, come to Jesus now and he shall take you in the rapture". As Jeff got to the table all his friends were at he sat down and shook his head. " What's the matter Jeff, the nut over there getting to you" said Tony with mock pity. " Very funny" Jeff said putting his backpack down. " I hate those guys. They always think they know what is right and wrong. Who is to say they have the right religion? What if all the followers of Christ are the ones who are wrong?" Steve said while munching on his sandwich. " I doubt it" retorted Miriam. " Why do you say that" asked Jeff. " Well if you look at your Bible, and most of the end of times prophecies, all of the bad stuff happens after the rapture, or the disappearances." " Where did you read that" huffed Steve not to be outdone. " I have never read anything like that and I have studied many historical doctrines, including, the Bible, the Torah, and the predictions of Nostradamus. Not in any of them do they say anything about a rapture of the church." Miriam looked a Steve like he was from another planet. " What do you mean" she exclaimed " Look right here" She pulled her bible out of her bag and everyone at the table groaned. " Oh my god" groaned Steve, " Don't tell me you are one of those people" " One of what people" Miriam asked. " You know, one of those people" Steve said as he gestured to the guy who was preaching to everyone who came in. Miriam looked at the guy and then looked at Steve, a huge smile came across her face. " Relax big guy. I am not a religious nut. I am however a student of end of times prophecy. I have read and studied Almost every end of times prophecy. I am writing a paper, actually it is my dissertation for my doctrine, in Ancient History. I am trying to see with all the similarities in the different texts, what the end of times will probably be like. I believe that there is a common thread that will give us insight to what the end of the world will be like. I do not take any doctrine as truth, but rather the whole of the sums." Everyone looked at her for a minute. Steve was pretending to be asleep. Miriam hit him. " very funny you jerk" she said. " Well as long as you are not going to start preaching, like him" Jeff said. Jeff looked over to see where that nut was and who his next victim was, when Jeff noticed that he was gone. He looked all around, but he was gone. He couldn't have moved that fast. He was just there. All of a sudden Jeff heard screaming and he looked at the noise, people where screaming all around and some where crying. He ran over to see what was going on. When he got to the closest person who was screaming, he came up to her and she was screaming fanatically. He tried to hold her and calm her down, but she just kept screaming. When she could finally speak she spoke very softly and through choked sobs. " He..he..he just vanished" she whispered. Jeff looked over at where she was pointing and noticed that sitting on a chair across from where she was, was clothing. First making sure that she was ok, he moved to the chair to examine the clothes more closely. When he got there, he noticed that there was a pair of pants, and a sweatshirt sitting on the chair. Under the chair was a Pair of shoes, and socks. On top of the sweatshirt was a pair of glasses. Jeff came over to the girl and tried to comfort her. S Jeff looked around he noticed the same thing had happened all around the center. People everywhere were gone, their clothes were all that was left. People were still screaming in panic. Jeff looked out the window and saw the chaos and mayhem out in the street. Cars were crashing into other cars. Jeff didn't really understand what was going on, what or who could have done this. Jeff looked over at his friends, and noticed that Miriam was pale white and she looked sick to her stomach. Jeff noticed Steve ask Miriam if she knew what was going on. She shook her head, and Jeff noticed her mouth the word, Rapture. 


	3. What now?

Chapter 2   
  
  
  


The chaos and mayhem that followed was mind boggling. Planes dropped out of the sky, cars and trucks ran each other off the road. On campus thousands of people had disappeared. Jeff and his friends were trying to help people, calm them down, and try to get people organized. Everyone was in a panic, people wee trying to get to loved ones, and trying to get of campus. Most of the kids who commuted, were trying to get home, to no avail. Jeff and his friends were spread all over the campus trying to round people up. One of the professors had set up a area in the center to have everyone on campus meet and then they would try to find out who was there and who was missing. During all of this Miriam was shanking her head. Jeff knew what she was thinking, she knew what had happened and she was disturbed by it. After several hours, all the students who lived on campus were in the student center room. Everyone was all talking at once, and everyone was very shaken by what had happened. The outside world was getting more and more chaotic. The phones were jammed, the Internet was impossible to access. Everyone was trying to see if their loved ones were gone or not. Jeff felt both relived and saddened to know that he didn't have to worry about that. Jeff had been a ward of the state, and he never knew any family members. He had lived in foster homes and half way houses sense he could remember. He never stayed long in any one house, so he never grew attached to any one family. The only people he could even consider being his family was his friends and they were all here. He was not sure yet whether that was a good or bad thing. The professor that was trying to get everyone together, was now trying to get some attention.   
  


One of the students was trying to help him by setting up a sound system. Jeff Recognized the student, he was in the theater department at the school. Jeff had a class with him, but he couldn't remember what his name was. There was some horrible feed back from the microphone and speakers, and once it died down the professor addressed the assembled students. " Ladies and gentleman, for those of you that don't know me I am professor Samson. I am a professor of history here at the university. First of all , thank you for coming here. I know you all are scared and confused, and you want to know what is going on. I will tell you what I know and what some of the speculations are. Here is what we know for sure. According to news sources, thousands of people have disappeared all over the world. That's right, this is not a local thing, it is global. Second of all, we are now getting a tabulation of all the students here at the university that are missing. As soon as we have confirmed that the missing students are in fact missing, we will post the list of missing students. Now to the order of what happened. In case you are wondering why I am the one addressing you and not the dean of the university, is because he has vanished also. Most of the staff here have also disappeared. There are a few of the faculty left. I will assume the role of dean until we can find a suitable replacement. All classes are suspended until further notice. The state has declared a state of emergency. Keep to your dorm rooms and do not venture out unless it is a emergency. Most ways of communication are either down or jammed up. We will slot times for each dorm to use the phones to make outside calls. Do not, I repeat do not try to use the phones, or Internet, unless your dorm is the one slotted. As for you students who commute, I suggest you find someone to stay with here on campus, if you cannot you can stay here in the center if you wish. I would not suggest trying to make it home anytime soon. If you must leave then all I can tell you is good luck. As for the question of what happened, I honestly don't know. As soon as I hear something I will address the university again. Until that time, please stay in your dorm rooms and do not leave the campus unless it is a complete emergency. If you do leave, please let someone know that you have left, so we don't count you among the ones who have disappeared. Thank you, and good luck".   
  


Everyone stood around, not sure what to do next. Some people tried to talk to Prof. Samson, hoping to get more information. Some left immediately to get to their dorm and something familiar. Jeff was looking at the guy who set up the sound system. He was now taking the mock stage and sound system apart. Jeff tried desperately to remember his name. Just then the young man looked at him and smiled. " Oh great" Jeff thought. He is going to come over here and try and talk to me and I can't remember his name. Jeff was looking for a way to get out of his sight when he noticed the young man was about five feet in front of him. Jeff sucked in his breath, trying desperately to remember his name. " Hey how ya doing" the young man asked. " Fine" Jeff said hoping the young man would not ask if Jeff remembered him. " This is crazy" the young man said as he looked around. " did you know anyone who vanished?" he asked Jeff. " No, not really" Jeff responded inching away. " I don't have any family, and all my friends are still here." " That's good" the young man mumbled. Jeff could tell the young man was nervous about something. " Um, I hate to say this" the young man said in a very soft quiet tone " but I don't remember your name." Jeff almost laughed out loud. He couldn't believe it. He had been so worried about not remembering this guys name and offending him. " It's Jeff" he said laughing. The young man took his hand, " My name is Jim" he said. Now Jeff remembered him. He was in Jeff's' Modern Lit class. He was a theater major, studying to be a technician. Jim looked over Jeff's' shoulder, "I think your friends are motioning to you to come over". Jeff looked over at his friends. They were in fact motioning him to come over. " I better see what they want" he said to Jim. " Yeah sure" Jim said. " I have to finish taking this stuff down anyway. Nice talking to you, see you later". As Jim turned around Jeff remembered something. Jim was a commuter. He lived about an hour away from school. " Hey" Jeff yelled trying to be heard over the din. Jim turned around. " Do you have anywhere to stay" he asked. Jim shook his head, " I am going to try and make it home. I know a few back ways and I have a off road truck. I'm sure I can make it in at least a few days time." Jeff was about to tell him to stay with him when he had an idea. " Before you go could you come to my dorm room, I want to talk to you about something" " Sure" yelled Jim. Jeff went over to his friends and they all walked out to their dorms togther. " I think we should all stay in one dorm for awhile." Steve suggested. " I agree" Tony stated, " I think it should be Jeff and I's dorm rooms, we live next door to each other and we can open the a joining door." Everyone agreed and they headed to the dorms.   
  


When they got there everyone plopped down on some form of furniture and breathed a huge sigh. It had been a very weird few hours and their collective brains were still trying to comprehend what had happened. Miriam was very quiet through all of it. In fact Jeff realized she had not spoken a single word sense the vanishings. None spoke as they all laid in Tony's dorm room. Finally after several minutes Steve spoke. " Well I don't know about you all, but I am starving. You got anything to eat in here". Tony looked at him with a disgusted face. " Thousands of people are missing and all you can think about it food?" " Hey relax, big guy. Don't blow a gasket, I think better when I have food in my belly". Tony ignored him and Steve looked though all the drawers and boxes for food. He found a packet of Ramman noodles, and put it into a tupperweare container and popped it into the microwave. As he waited for it to finish he sat down on the bed. " Besides" he said " We don't know what caused the people to vanish. So why worry about it." " I know" Miriam whispered very softly. Everyone was so startled by her speaking that they all turned to look at her. She had her head down and she was looking at the floor. For a moment they thought she was not going to speak again. When she lifted her head they saw she was still pale white and it looked as if she had been crying. She looked out into space. " Well" Steve said impatiently, " what happened". Miriam looked at him with sadness in her eyes. " It could only be one thing. It was the Rapture". 


End file.
